


sokeefe but it’s fluff

by imaramennoodle



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, I don’t know what I’m doing so that’s fun, nothing interesting really happens they’re just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaramennoodle/pseuds/imaramennoodle
Summary: i literally cannot write anything other than sokeefe fluff so please enjoy this.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	sokeefe but it’s fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I’m like 83% sure I put something in the wrong spot but you know what I have no idea how to use this so I’ll just pretend I know what I’m doing.

Sophie rolled over in her giant bed for the millionth time before picking up her iPod and looking at the time.  
12:17. She should probably get some sleep, especially considering that the next day she was meeting with the Council for something about Team Valiant. Or later that day. Whatever. She considered trying to reach Silveny, but she didn’t want to wake the alicorn up.  
Sophie stood up and started walking aimlessly around her room, pulling her sweater tighter. Havenfield got surprisingly cold at night. She heard Sandor’s muffled footsteps from outside her door just before her imparter buzzed. She picked it up and sat down at her desk. The tiny screen lit up with a picture of Keefe.  
“Hey, Foster!” said Keefe, who seemed to be standing outside.  
“Why are you so loud?,” Sophie groaned.  
“I can’t help it! I could ask you why you’re so quiet, but I won’t.”  
“Whatever. What’s up?”  
Keefe ran a hand through his hair. “Uh, can you maybe tell Bo to let me get within 50 feet of the house? Ro’s not very good at convincing him to do anything.”  
Sophie sprang up and practically ran to the window, where, sure enough, she could barely make out Bo and Ro arguing while a boy stood a couple feet away from them, holding an imparter to his face.  
Keefe looked worried. “I can leave if you want. Edaline told me that I could stay in the guest room if I wanted to but I really didn’t mean for this to happen and I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea and-“  
“I’ll be down there in like, forty five seconds max,” Sophie said, cutting him off, ending the call and throwing a heavy cloak on over her human pajamas, fully aware of how ridiculous she looked. She opened the door and was just about to go down the stairs when Sandor stopped her.  
“Where are you going?,” he asked.  
“Nowhere important,” Sophie responded, gesturing to her outfit, which consisted of a thick black cloak, a pair of pink pajama pants with a star pattern, a blue hoodie, and fuzzy Christmas socks.  
“Fine. Just don’t go past where Bo is patrolling.”  
Sophie saluted him with fake seriousness before sprinting down the stairs.  
She went outside and closed the door behind her. Keefe waved at her and she ran over. Sophie sighed when she saw that he wasn’t wearing a cloak or even a long sleeved shirt, just his Batman shirt with red plaid pajama pants.  
“Honestly, do you ever think about what you’re doing before doing it?” Sophie asked, unclasping her cape and handing it to him.  
“Nope! But that’s what I’ve got you for,” Keefe said, grinning and swinging the cloak over his shoulders.  
Sophie rolled her eyes at him.  
“Are you two done with... whatever’s going on?,” Ro asked, “It’s freezing out here and someone told me that we would just be leaping here, which, by the way, I still hate, and going inside.”  
Keefe looked at Bo. “Now will you let us in? Foster’s out here and I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to listen to her. I think. I’m not really sure.”  
“I’m not really clear on that either.” Sophie said.  
She turned to Bo. “You know you can trust both of them. Just let them in.”  
Bo opened his mouth to respond, but before he could answer, Keefe grabbed Sophie’s hand and yelled “Thanks!” before dragging her towards the house.  
Sophie looked back for a split second to see Ro curse and run after them. She yanked the door open and the pair ran up to her room, Ro not far behind.  
Keefe dramatically flopped onto Sophie’s bed. Sophie sat down next to him.  
They sat in silence for a minute before Sophie had an idea. “Wanna watch something?” she asked.  
Keefe shrugged. “Let’s see what human creations you have for me today. Just no reality shows or whatever. Those things are seriously scary.”  
Sophie stood up and pulled a box down from the top shelf of her closet. It was filled with human snacks, and she picked out a couple bags of candy. She took out her iPod, which was only still alive because Dex was so good with technology, and opened Netflix.  
Keefe watched over her shoulder as she scrolled through the lists of shows and movies. Sophie stopped and tapped on a show that she had watched (and cried at) way too many times before.  
Keefe read the title. “Who’s Avatar? And why is there a picture of bald kid with a glowing arrow on his head? Is this one of those anime things that Amy told me about?”, Keefe frowned and looked genuinely concerned, “I hope not. I don’t want to watch something in Japanese. English is hard enough to understand and some of us aren’t Polygots.”  
Sophie shushed him and pushed the bag of Skittles into his hand, “It’s starting!”

“It’s official, Sokka’s my favorite character,” Keefe said, nearly an hour later.  
“Like ten minutes ago, you said that you hated him,” Sophie pointed out.  
“Well that was before he decided to stop being a jerk. Plus, he reminds me of me. Smart, good looking, hilarious, gets everybody to fall in love with him-“  
“And who are you talking about falling in love with you, exactly?”, Sophie asked, throwing a pillow at Keefe.  
He hit pause and picked up a pillow. “Oh, it is on, Foster.”  
Sophie jumped up holding her pillow and narrowed her eyes dramatically at Keefe before they both burst out laughing. Keefe took the chance to sneak up behind her and hit her with his pillow.  
They went on like that for a while before Sophie surrendered.  
“I have a feeling I’m not gonna hear the end of this for a while,” Sophie said.  
“Nope!”, responded Keefe, grinning, “I won against Lady Foss-Boss, leader of Team Valiant and youngest regent in the history of the world!”  
“Only because I let you,” Sophie protested.  
“You’re just mad that I’m better at this than you.”  
“Shut up.”  
Keefe sat down on Sophie’s bed. “Only if you let me have the rest of that candy. It’s amazing.”  
“Keefe, you ate nearly two whole bags of my Skittles. I want some too,” Sophie answered, leaning across her bed to grab the colorful package.  
“Well if you won’t give them to me, I guess I’ll just have to take them!” Keefe said, diving for the bag, standing up, and holding it above his head.  
Sophie jumped up to grab it, barely missing the bag. “Keefe Sencen, if you don’t give those back, I’ll....”  
She looked around the room and then shrugged. “I don’t know what I’ll do, but I’ll think of something!”  
Keefe only laughed and held the bag up higher. Sophie jumped up higher, almost running into Keefe’s arm with her head.  
“Ok, how about a truce,” Sophie said eventually, “You give me the Skittles, and I’ll let you take my iPod with you tomorrow so you can watch more of avatar on your own.”  
Keefe lowered the bag. “Nah, I’d rather watch more of it with you.”  
Sophie tried not to think too closely into that sentence. Keefe flirted with everyone in his general area. She wasn’t any different.  
“Well then, since you won’t give me any skittles, you can’t have any of my other candy.”  
Keefe’s mouth fell open. “You wouldn’t.”  
Sophie nodded with fake seriousness. “I would.”  
“Fine! You can have some. But I fully expect to receive more candy soon. Deal?”  
“Deal.”  
Sophie flopped back onto her bed, nudging Keefe, who was laying in the middle and had spread his arms out as far as possible and looked like a dead starfish, to the side.  
She pressed play, and the next episode started.


End file.
